No More
by Ciao-Fairy-Tail-Lover
Summary: Natsu suffers with the pain everyday. He wears that fake smile everyday. Everyone thinks he's alright, but he's not. Since Rogue and Sting comes to the guild, almost everyday. Natsu is compared to them. Insults and rude comments are always attacking him when he comes to the guild. Natsu just accepts the teasing and wears that smile. (Natsu leaving/Depressed! Natsu)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: hey you guys! new story... Schools about to start and I won't be able to upload that much... sorry... anyways, hope you enjoy this Fanfiction! Ans I don't think there is any parings in this story..._**

* * *

_July 24, X791_

_Today was like yesterday, and the last day and the day before that. Horrible, I feel pathetic. I defeated Future Rogue at the Grand Magic Games, Laxus in battle of Fairy Tail, the Phantom Lord Guild with some of my friends, the Dark guild, Eisenwald, the Orcacion Seis leader, Zero, the king of Edras. Yet I get treated like this? I can't believe this. All because they came… they came and ruined it…. Rogue and Sting… THEY RUINED IT!_

Natsu wrote and wrote in his journal. He was frustrated. It's been at least 5 weeks since the dragons and Future Rogue came through the portal. Present time Rogue and Sting started to come to the guild after that. Everyone loved them. Never fought, polite, and handsome. No one seemed to care for Natsu. They also made fun of him, compared him to them. All the time.

"Natsu! Are you done changing?" asked Happy. "Lets go to the guild!"

"Yeah…yeah… I'm coming" said Natsu, closing his journal. He opened his bedroom door, putting a fake smile on his face. "Lets go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nastu walked, slowly, towards the guild. Everyone seemed to smile and be cheerful. There must be something good at the guild. He finally reached the guild, and everyone was partying.

"What's going on Mira?" Natsu asked, sitting down and laying his head on the counter using his arms as pillows.

"Oh Natsu! Great news! Sting and Rogue joined the guild just 5 minutes ago!" said Mira, smiling, not noticing the sad look on his face.

"Grrreat.." said Nastu, rolling the 'r'.

As everyone partied, Natsu just sat there. 'Maybe they won't see me leave…" thought Natsu. He stood up and walked out the guild. It was raining. 'Just great…'

"Hello Natsu~" said a voice, behind him. Natsu turned around, surprised.

"What?! Who are you?!" asked Natsu, surprised.

"I am Minerva, the Sabertooth master's Daughter." Said the female voice.

"What do you want?!" said Natsu, his fist igniting.

"You silly~" said Minerva. "Aren't you mad that they ignore you?"

"I am…"

"Then come with me to Sabertooth. We can make you happy. We can be your new family." Said Minerva. Natsu thought for a moment.

"Alright…." Said Natsu. "Let me just get my stuff from my house. Meet me at the train station."

"Okay… meet you soon" Said Minerva.

Natsu raced home, he gathered all his stuff, cleaned his bedroom, and then wrote letters, 3 of them. One for the master, one for Happy and one for the guild itself. He looked out, the rain had stop but the sun was setting. 'Better get going.' He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy flew home with Lucy and Erza following.

"Man… that was a nice party~" said Erza, stretching her arms.

"Yeah!" said Lucy. Happy was deep in thought.

"Where is Natsu?"said Happy still deep in thought.

"Where IS Natsu…" said Erza.

"Maybe he went home early!" said Happy, flying home, quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NATSU! I'm home!" yelled Happy, entering the small cottage near the wood entance. "Natsu?" The flying cat looked around, until he reached his room. "Nastu?" All Happy saw was a clean room. Which was rare, since the Dragon slayer was a very messy person. "Nastu? Where are you?" said Happy, worried for his dear friend. Then he saw it. Saw the 3 letters, one for him, one for master, one for the guild, and his journal. "No… this can't be… he never leaves his journal behind… even on a mission."

Happy took the letter that has his name on it and opened it.

_Dear Happy, _

_I can't take it anymore. I just can't. My heart can't seem to take the pain anymore. The fake smile I pastor on my face everyday… I-I just can't do it… it would pain me to see you finding out… Don't worry about me. I just joined this guild for a little while. Don't bother finding me… you can stay with Wendy and Charle. Alright? –Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel_

"N-no…." Happy said tears forming and streaming down his furry face. "Natsu…"

The blue, flying cat cried and cried. He couldn't help it.

"Why…? Why?" he cried. The Cat cried and cried until he fell asleep on his beloved friend's clean, soft bed.


	2. Chapter 2

No more

Chapter 2

Natsu stared out the window of the train, trying so hard not to throw up. He promised to get stronger. First, he had to get over this pathetic motion sickness of his. Minerva had just fallen asleep moments ago. 'How is everyone?' thought Natsu, sighing.

'Would they care? Do they care? Will they follow me even if I said don't? Are they laughing and having a good time with me gone? Laughing at my pain, drinking and dancing for my sadness? Will they? Will they?' thought Natsu, getting more depressed, every thought that crossed his mind.

The train finally stopped at the train station near the Sabertooth guild. Natsu stood up, slowly, and then waking up the daughter of the guild master.

"H-hey, W-wake up…." said Natsu, in a quiet and gentle voice.

Minerva groaned and woke up slowly, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. "W-what…?"

"We're here… Let's go… before the train leaves…" said Natsu, smiling softly.

"Yeah… lets go." said Minerva, blushing. She had grew feelings towards the Fire Dragon Slayer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guild was quiet. Too quiet… There wasn't any fighting, or arguments. Nor laughing, drinking, yelling, throwing of furniture. There wasn't anything happening.

"Uhhhhh….. I'm so BOOOORED!" said Gray, who was sitting down at the bar, stripping. "Where's Natsu? I want to fight him!"

"Dunno… haven't seen him at the party yesterday, or today in my bedroom. Today was the only day that he didn't breaking in!" said Lucy, smiling.

"Oh! He wasn't at our party?" asked Sting, taking a swig of the liquor in the wooden mug in front of him.

"He was…" said Mira, wiping the glass cups. "But he left early, he had dark circles under his eyes… maybe he was tired."

"But where is he now? He should have been here. Also where is Happy?" asked Erza.

The door opened slowly, making a low but loud creak. The blue cat had pushed the door opened with the strength he had remaining. "I-is Natsu here? Did he come back yet?" asked Happy, tears streaming down his face. The cat looked like he has been through hell and back.

"What do you mean? Wasn't Natsu with you?" asked Lucy, suddenly worried for her salmon a/n: it salmon not PINK! haired friend.

"So its… true… he really left." Said the cat in a low voice, but it was dead silent, so everyone heard it.

"What do you mean?!" yelled everyone, surprised.

Happy pulled out the letters that Natsu wrote, also his journal. "I-I…. he was gone when I came back home from the party…"

"What are these, Happy?" asked the third master, Makarov, picking up the letters.

"You can read them a loudly…. I already read mine…" said Happy, turning away, shivering and crying.

Makarov read the letters that was addressed to Happy and the Guild:

_Dear Happy,_

_I can't take it anymore… I just can't. My heart can't seem to take the pain anymore. The fake smile I plaster on my face everyday…I-I just can't do it…it would pain me to see you finding our… Don't bother finding me… you can stay with Wendy and Charle. Alright? –Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel_

_Dear my fellow guild members, _

_I'm sorry to everyone… It's all my fault… my heart and head grows heavier and heavier each day because of the teasing you give me…. But it's my fault. I burn furniture of the guild, the books of my friend Levi…. I destroy the house of Lucy and the guild also. I ruin the mission because of my powers. I cost you guys' money…. Tons of it… All because of me you suffered, shortages of food, money, and nice things. I apologize and wish you can forgive me… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY… -Natsu "Salamnder" Dragneel._

By this time, all the guild members were in tears. Why was Natsu apologizing? It was their fault… He was… He was going through depression, probably…

The third master was already sniffling. He had one more letter to do and that was his own…

"Master!" said Happy, through gasps in his sobbing. "Read the journal"


	3. The Journal

**A/N: starting school this Monday! WOOHOO! so excited! wish me luck!**

* * *

Master Makarov looked surprised. Look through Natsu's journal? He knew that journal was Natsu's life, as well as the guild. "You want me to do what?" he said, with an unsteady voice.

"Just read it…" Happy said, as fresh, new tears began to leak out of his eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but new ones seem to come out every time.

Sting and Rogue were confused. Why would Natsu leave? And leave just like that? Not telling anyone. There must have been a reason… They both wanted to find out so bad. Sting had picked up the old, leather journal and flipped to the front page. He began to read aloud:

_June 2 X784_

_Today I met Lucy, a blonde Celestrial mage. She talks too much, buts she's okay! She has a side ponytail, wears a white and blue blouse, a blue mini-skirt, and has zodiac keys! She talks about Fairy Tail a lot. I mean who can't? We destroy shit every day. HAHA…. She is quite funny at some times though! I hope we can be friends soon._

Lucy broke down and sobbed. "Y-you idiot… you were my friend since the beginning…" she said.

_June 5 X78,_

_Erza came back today, scaring Gray and me to death. Then she asked us if we wanted to hunt down a dark guild. Man… I'm so excited! I heard Mirajane that we may be the strongest team in the guild…. I had to chuckle at that. Mirajane was strong too! She just needs a little push at sometimes._

_June 6 X784,_

_Today is the day we get to go and kick that dark guild's ass! Lucy and Gray were early. Erza was late once again. But we waited. Then me and gray got into an argument, which lead to us fighting and hurting some by-standers. Lucy got tired of us fighting and told us that Erza was here, which made us act like Happy. While we finally figure out that it was a joke, Lucy was laughing her ass off. Finally, Erza came, with her mountain of luggage. I still wonder why she takes so much with her. But she's really strong… maybe that's why…. I wanted her to fight me again, so I asked her. And for once, I was actually, not scared. I was confident. I will beat her one day! Just like when I find Igneel. _

Erza smiled, as tears ran down her face. "He was scared all those times? Well I'll be damned…"she whispered.

Sting continued to read, through the S-class mission that he stole for training purposes, when the phantom lord guild attacked to get Lucy- who was a millionaire's daughter, how he saved Erza from the Tower of Paradise, and defeating Laxus in the Battle of Fairy Tail. More and more people began to break. Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, and even Gajeel and Laxus.

Sting read, and read. Read about the Oracion Seis, and taking Wendy and Charle Back to the guild. How they went to Edolas, and brought back Lisanna, making Elfman and Mirajane, smile. Then the S-class trials, and how Grimore Heart, a dark guild, attacked them to capture Zeref. Then the Black Dragon appeared and—Sting stopped

"Why did you stop?" asked Gildarts, trying his hardest to not cry.

"The rest of the page was burned, sir…" said Sting, flipping through the pages until he found the next journal entry. "Ah! Here it is."

Sting read:

_June 9 X791,_

_We finally came back to the guild. It has changed. It was a rickety old shack now. But whatever, Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail. Also now we're in the Grand Magic Game. Exciting isn't it? We're going to win… so people don't look down on us. We will win…_

_June 11 X791,_

_I met a dude named Sting today. He was a cocky bastard. He told me how much he looked up to me. I kinda felt proud at first then he told me that he killed his dragon. How could he do that? That Bastard should know that it's a privilege to be a student of a dragon. That dragon was his father! Then he also told me his friend, Rogue did the same thing. If there wasn't that much people there and my guild mates weren't there either… I would have killed them on the spot. Just plain slaughtered them, then roast them… I would have feed them to some carnivorous animal._

Sting gulped. He continued to read, with a frightened voice.

_June 15 X791,_

_Looked what Sabertooth did to Lucy, they had beaten her to a pulp. They almost killed her?! I hate them all… I HATE THEM ALL! THAT DAMNED GUILD HADKICKED OUT ONE MEMBER BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T WIN?! THEY HUMILIATED THAT POOR GIRL! HER EYES! HER EYES SAID IT ALL WHEN SHE CAME TO US! SHE WANTED TO DIE! HER EYES SEEMED EMPTY! I WILL HUMILIATE THOSE GOD FORSAKENED DRAGON SLAYERS! STING AND ROGUE BETTER WATCH THEIR BACKS…. I WILL KILL THEM…_

The guild was quiet. Was this really their beloved dragon slayer? Did Natsu really threaten to kill Rogue and Sting?

"My boy" said Makarov, shocked. "Continue reading."

"Alright…" said Sting. "That's strange… he didn't write anything else until after he defeated Rogue's Future self." Sting flipped through the empty pages until a written one, the ink color has changed. From black to bloody red.

_July 23 X791,_

_What did I do to deserve this? I defeated many powerful enemies, and fought to protect my friends and I get this? I get insulted every day. From my bickering neighbors, to my beloved guild mates. Why? I had forgiven Sting, Rogue and their guild for what they have done. Now, Sting and Rogue spend their time here like almost every day. Why? They have their own guild! Why are they in mine?_

_July 24 X791,_

_Today was just like yesterday, and the last day and the day before that. Horrible, I feel pathetic. I defeated Future Rogue at the GMG, Laxus at the battle of Fairy Tail, the Phantom Lord of course with some of my friends, the Dark Guild Eisenwald, the Orcacion Seis and their leader Zero. The King of Edolas. Yet I get treated like this? I can't believe this. All because they came! They had to come and ruin my life! Rogue and Sting…. THEY RUINED IT!_

_July 24 X791 evening, _

_I just found out that Sting and Rogue join the guild. What joy. I left the party early, to go home and rest. Lately, I started noticing dark circles under my eyes, and my weight decreasing every day. Because, I'm not eating that much anymore, I just lose my appetite every day. First, Breakfast. Then, Lunch. Finally, Dinner. But no one would notice. All they care about is Sting and Rogue. How polite, handsome, and neat they are. They look at me and see a pig, a sloppy pig… that need to change now or die. So I tried to become like them. I tried not to sneak in to Lucy's room at night, but I can't help it. Her bed is soft and I'm getting more sleep there than in a week, I also do it because I noticed that her heater is broken. She would get cold and shiver at night. I just cared for her. I didn't want her to waste her rent money on a stupid heater. I tried to not fight with Gray, but he remind me one of Igneel's lessons, 'If you fight with someone yet care for them, you are like brothers. Brothers that stick together, always there, having each other's back'. I tried not to destroy the guild or the town the missions in. I was just excited. Excited, that my friends are with me, smiling and having a good time. Tried not to eat so much, but I was taught that wasting food is a sin, and I need my energy to move since I don't sleep any more. Now I can't do both of that. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I've collapsed before, but I just put a stained, fake smile over my pain. I'm loud because everyone seemed happy; I'm destructive because I can't control my emotions if my family is hurt. I just want to protect everyone I love. Gramps, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, and many more. I want to make everyone proud. I just- _

Sting had stopped reading; tears are running down his face. He wiped them away, but new, hot, fresh tears keep coming out. "Dammit…" he said softly.

"K-keep going… read on…" said Gray; sobbing, Natsu's word hit him hard. Natsu had considered him a brother. A brother. Yet Gray considers him an idiot, a destructive idiot. Natsu must have felt hurt when Gray said this to his face. But all Natsu did was accept it and smiled like an idiot for everyone's sake.

"The in-inks blurred. The tear stains look old. He was crying… when he wrote this." Sting said, scanning the page looking for the other part that's not blurred.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She just collapsed, her sobs were loud. Natsu cuddle beside her so she could be warm at night. She didn't know that her heater was broken. He wanted her to save her money so she could pay her rent. Every time she kicked him out, he had a hurt look on his face.

Erza's sobs were soft and quiet, but her whole body shook. Natsu destroyed towns so he could make people feel happy. So he could make people smile at his stupid-ness. He did everything to make a person smile. He fought so he could protect his guild. He wore that goofy smile so everyone smile along with him. He made people laugh. Yet all they did was insult him because of it. They didn't know his neighbors did that to him already. He kept his life a secret, so everyone else could have a chance to tell theirs.

Sting looked around. 'Look what we did. We made a very beloved guild member leave' he thought before he started to read again.

_I know I'm a mess up. I know. I know. I'm trying so hard. Don't worry… I'm trying. I'll get rid of my motion sickness, because I know you don't like it, I won't be loud anymore, I promise. I will make you all so proud of me. I will be leaving. I will be leaving, and I will go to Sabertooth. They are in needing of a dragon slayer. I was invited by Minerva. I will come back probably. Sting… Rogue… if you are reading this jounal, I'm sorry… I forgive you now. Fairy Tail accepts you in open arms, but I didn't. I will make it up to you someday…_

And after the next page was a drawing of Fairy Tail's guild mark and on the other side of that page were pictures that Natsu drew. A picture of Lucy's, Erza's, Gray's and Natsu's face, smiling. Underneath their faces was a small, red dragon.

Sting had finally closed the journal and set it down. 'Natsu went to Sabertooth? Does he know? Does he know that Minerva is the master now since I killed her father? Does he know that Minerva has a crush on him because of his intense powers?' he thought. After every thought that crossed his mind, he became more and more devastated.

"Rogue…" asked his Frosch, the small cat wearing the frog outfit. "Is Natsu coming back?"

"…. I'm not sure." said Rogue, as he scooped up the cosplaying cat, rocking him back and forth trying to calm him down.

"Sting-kun…" said Lector, the lavender cat with a vest. "You okay?"

Sting was silent. His idol, the person he looked up to when he was a child was gone. All because they came and joined the guild.

Master Makarov wiped his tears and left towards his office. As he went up the staircase, he opened Natsu's letter to him.

_Dear Master, _

_I deeply apologize for ruining your guild when I was angry or fighting. You were like a grandpa that most kids will never have in their life time. I will be at the Sabertooth guild. The master's daughter, Minerva has accepted me into her father's guild. Forgive me…. You don't have to come and get me. I'm just fine. I will be fine… I will be- _

The letter had stopped there. There was too many tear stains. The ink was blurred to the point of can't read it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're here!" said Minerva, smiling.

"Amazing…" Natsu said flabbergasted. The guild was enormous, it was almost as big as Fairy Tail.

"This is your new home. How do you like it?"

"It's amazing! So when do I meet your dad to get my guild mark?" Natsu said.

"My father is dead…. I am the new guild master." said Minerva, smirking.

"What?!"

"And I plan on making this guild into a dark one" giggle Minerva, grapping a hold of Natsu's hand. "And you're my new member"

"You've got to be joking me!" I will absolutely Not!" yelled Natsu, trying to pull away.

"But you already are" said Minerva, pointing to his right arm. He gasped. His Fairy Tail was gone and was replaced by a black winged demon with a pitchfork

"WELOME TO THE DEMONS FLIGHT GUILD! THE NEW AND POWERFUL DARK GUILD THERE IS!" shouted Minerva. "And meet you new team mate, Aki, look into her eyes and you're hers"

A red haired girl appeared out of the door way, she wore a black mini-skirt, black tight t-shirt with skulls on it and black bracelets on her right wrist. Her guild make was on her palm, on the left side.

"You called Master Minerva?" the girl said, yawning.

"This is your new team mate Nat—"

"OMIGOD! He's so HANDSOME! AND SO MUSCULAR!" interrupted Aki, pushing Minerva a side and clutching Natsu's arm.

"Hey he's mine!" cried Minerva, dusting herself off.

"No way, you old hag!"

Natsu sweatdropped. 'This is not happening…. Lisanna and Lucy fight over me all the time….please not here too!' he thought he watched both girls argue and fight. 'But…. If joining this guild will help become stronger then I will…. For my family in Fairy Tail…. Just wait…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makarov called Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Charle in his office.

"Yes sir?" said Happy, still tearing up and crying.

"I want you to go to Sabertooth…. And bring back my child back. Natsu must come back with you. I want him back here. So we can apologize. It shouldn't be Natsu saying sorry… it should be us…" He said.

"Yes sir" replied Erza.

Charle gasped. In her mind, she could see fire, fire all over the place. Then Natsu with glowing red eyes. And a red haired girl kissing his cheek, then both the figures laugh as the vision ends.

"Charle? Are you okay?" asked Wendy, worried for her cat.

"We need to find Natsu… And fast…" the white cat replied, horrified what might happen in the near future.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/n: sorry for the late update! School started and its quite hard! haha!)**

* * *

As the girls fought, Natsu thought about this major decision. Should he join the dark guild or leave and return to Fairy Tail.

**"****_They don't love you" said a voice in his head. "They don't care for you! They hate you! Why do you like them so much?" The dark voice snickered._**

'Sh-shut up….' thought Natsu, trying to ignore the voice's taunts. But as he tried to believe it wasn't true, there was a part of him that thought it was true. "D-Do they really care? Is my conscious right?" whispered Natsu to himself, tears running down his face.

The girls had both stopped fighting when they saw Natsu crying.

"What wrong, Natsu?" asked Aki.

"I-I'm just really happy… that you guys are fighting over me!" said Natsu, putting a fake smile on his face.

Minerva giggled. "Why of course! You're going to be the backbone of this guild."

"What do you mean?" said Natsu, confused. 'Backbone of the guild?' What was she talking about?

"Well! This is a new guild! We're the only members!"

"What about the old Sabertooth members?" ask Aki.

"Killed them" giggled Minerva, smiling like a psychopath

Natsu gulped. For this moment, he was frightened. Frightened by Minerva's smile, by her idea, by her decisions.

"It'll be fun!" said Minerva, smiling. Then the red haired girl smiled too.

"HAHA! We'll be just like a family! A new one!" Aki said, giggling.

Natsu, sighed and smile. A genuine smile. The smile he had never shown for an entire month.

"Yeah… and it will be a better one too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhhh…. Why do we have to walk? We could have taken the train" said Gray, stripping because of the hot sun.

"We don't have to money." said Erza, panting. They were climbing a very tall cliff. Lucy just looked down, she was deep in thought. Most of the trip was silent. No one dared to speak. They were still processing what had happened. Wendy's eyes were red from sobbing. Everything had reminded her of Natsu. She had a big crush on him, yet she looked up to him.

Gray sighed. Its been a whole day of walking. He was angry. Angry at himself and at Natsu. He was frustrated with the guild too. Natsu's words were still repeating in his mind. He had lost another loved one. First, his parents. Then, his teacher, Ur. And finally, his friend, his long lasting rival, his brother, Natsu.

"Are we there yet?" asked Happy, flying then landing on Erza's head.

"We have six more hours to go." said Erza, stopping. "We'll set up camp here." She turned to Gray, "Find a stream so we can catch some fish." Then she turned to Wendy and Lucy, "You two will help me set up the tents."

Everyone nodded. Gray went off with Happy, and the girls set up camp. After Gray came back with some fish, Erza lit a fire to cook the fish. Wendy let out a sob as the wood was engulfed in flames.

"Erza?" asked Wendy softly. "How can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Not cry…" said Wendy.

Erza went silent. She had missed the Salmon-colored hair fire mage. Hs idiot smile, his pride, his laugh. She had missed every inch of him. He was the one that saved her from the Tower of Paradise. A tear had escaped and ran down her face.

"I miss him very much, Wendy." She said, wiping that tear away. "I want to cry….but I just can't."

"I see…" said Wendy.

"Let's get some sleep."

Everyone nodded. Its had been a long day, and they have to face another one tomorrow.

'Natsu….' Thought Lucy, entering her tent and laying down. 'Stay safe'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu looked around the large mansion. It was his first job as a dark guild mage. He was nervous. He was supposed to kill the owner of the house. 'Dammit….' He thought. He investigated room after room and still couldn't find him.

"You there! What are doing in my house?!"

Natsu turned around, and then gulped. "Shit…"

The owner of the house was big, and buff. He looked like Makarov in titan form. "I'll ask you again! Why are you in my house?"

Without a second thought, Natsu flung at him with a fist engulfed in fire. Natsu had closed his eyes when this happened, then he felt wet stuff on his face. He slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened in shock.

His fist went through the man's chest. Near the heart area. The man coughed out blood and lots of it. He looked at Natsu's scared eyes.

"Why? Why my boy?" said the man, collapsing.

Natsu stood there. He was frozen like a statue. He couldn't believe it. He killed a man, and even without a second thought. He looked down at his bloodied hand. And screamed. He ran his hands through his pink hair, turning it red.

"No…. No…. NO….." he said to himself before everything turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Why did you do it Natsu?" said Lucy turning away. _

_"I-I didn't mean too! It was an accident!" yelled Natsu, tears running down his face._

_"You've just dirtied the name of Fairy Tail." Said Makarov, sighing._

_"Natsu… you can't join any more. YOU are banished from Fairy Tail!" said Makrov, turning away with the guild members. _

_"Flame-Brain… you idiot…" said Gray walking away._

_"NOOOOO! I SAID I WAS SORRY!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Natsu, woke up with a terrified scream. Aki looked up from her book. "Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked with a soft and calming voice.

"Sweetie?" asked Natsu, panting. He was terrified. He had killed a man. Just moments ago.

"Aki, why must you give him such weird names?" said a unfamiliar voice.

"Oh Johnson, just shut up!"

"My name is Kyle…. Stop calling me by my last name!" said Kyle, entering the tent.

He had baby blue eyes, black hair slicked back with tons of hair grease, and a tan body. He wore a tight shirt that showed his muscles, loose pants with a chain that connected to his wallet, combat boots. He had a scar on his cheek. His guild mark was on his right hand's palm.

"Hello there. My name, Kyle Warren Johnson. But you can call Kyle."

"Hi… I'm Natsu."

"Yes… yes… Salamander…" Kyle said. "I thought you were in Fairy Tail… Not a dark guild like this."

Natsu sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Then he noticed that he was clean. And in his underwear. He blushed madly.

"Why am I naked? Where are my clothes?"

"OH! I washed them!" Aki smiled like a pervert. Natsu shuddered.

"Who stripped me down to my boxers?!" said Natsu, blushed darker.

"I did that too!" said Aki, her smile widened. "And I enjoyed every bit of it!"

Natsu yelped. Kyle sighed, "Stop creeping him out. I did that part, Natsu. Don't worry."

Natsu sighed then laughed. "Who cleaned me?"

"Minerva…" said Kyle, before leaving.

Natsu looked down, his face was extremely red. He bit his lip. He was deep in thought until someone hugged him.

"Natsu…. I know it was your first time to kill a person today… It must have been scary." whispered Aki in his ear. Her hot breathe made Natsu shiver.

"Thanks Aki…" Natsu said returning her hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Aki didn't want to leave Natsu's side since she was still worried about hi. So Natsu let Aki sleep next to him in bed. Which she blushed madly and hugged Natsu tightly.

Aki was asleep, still hugging Natsu. Her snores were soft and she would mutter in her sleep once in awhile. Natsu looked at her sleeping form; she had reminded her of Lucy.

As he about to fall asleep, he heard a voice outside his tent. He wiggled out of Aki's grasp which Aki didn't like at all.

Natsu left the tent and followed the voice. It was singing a sad song. Then he felt intense power. 'What… what is this.' He thought.

"I knew you would come… Natsu…" said the female voice.

"Who's there?!" said Natsu.

"Don't you remember me?"

"NO!"

The female sighed and then, smiled softly. "I am the god of power. I am the person that gave you magic, when you were a child. I am Angelica. Angelica Amour Noir "

"What? N-No way... That can't be! Igneel taught me magic! NOT YOU!" said Natsu.

"I was the one that told Igneel to take you in… but I gave the Dragon slayer magic to you." said Angelica.

"NO…." said Natsu, trying to deny it. "That can't be true."

Angelica smiled softly and caressed Natsu's face. "Don't worry… I'm not here to harm you… but to give you more magic."

When she said this, a faint white glow began to wrap around Natsu's body. She smiled, softly then frowned. The faint white glow grew darker and darker until it was pitch black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What…. What… what is this?" said Angelica. Then she was pushed back by some strange force. Natsu gasped. The darkness grew in his heart. It was hurting him. He saw many false memories of Fairy Tail, and Igneel. But he denied it all until he saw something that drove him over the edge. He saw a little boy. A little boy that had his hair and eyes and smile. Then he realized that it was him. The boy ran to a woman and a man. He was crying Mommy and Daddy. The young couple hugged the boy.

The lady had bright red hair, a gentle smile and blue eyes. Her husband had white hair with black eyes, and a funny smile that made everyone laugh.

Then in a flash that happy memory was gone, and another one filled its place. A village was on fire. There were screams and tears. A dark shadowed crushed the houses. A dragon. One that spewed fire from its mouth. Natsu saw his family running away, his father lost an arm, and his mother was carrying the sobbing boy. They had hid in a cave.

"Stay here." Said the man to his family.

"But!" said the woman, who set down the now sleeping child.

"NO buts." said the father.

Then they heard a terrible roar. Both the mother and father rushed out the cave.

"Please almighty dragon" pleaded the man. "Leave us alone! I have a family!"

The dragon had set the poor man on fire. The man screamed and screamed until he was just a blacked corpse. The woman screamed as the dragon chomped down on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu screamed loudly. Angelica didn't know what was happening.

"Natsu…. Why do you have so much hate in your heart?" she whispered softly.

The black glow stopped. Natsu had collapsed onto one knee, he was panting heavily.

"Natsu…?" asked Angelica, scared.

Natsu laughed madly. "Angelica~" he said with a creepy playful tone.

Angelica backed up, she was terrified.

"Why are you backing away from me? Do you hate me too?" Natsu said, standing up. "You're just Marvis' guild!" His fist was engulfed in black flames.

"Natsu… Stop this nonsense!" Angelica shouted.

"BUT why?! I'm having Fun!" yelled Natsu.

And just like that. Angelica's life was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu hard retuned back to his tent and saw Aki pacing back and forth.

"NATSU!" cried Aki, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't every do that again."

"I'm sorry… I just need fresh air." Said Natsu; returning her hug. "Let's go back to bed~"

"Okay…" chirped Aki, returning to Natsu's bed.

Natsu had smiled creepily at her retreating form.

'Don't worry Zeref… I'll come and find you… my dear Uncle…'Natsu thought, looking down at his clenched fist.


	5. Meeting

**A/N; sorry about the late update! School started and was hepatic! Also I play trombone which takes up most of my time along with homework…. I will try to update every weekend-ish**

* * *

"Where is he?!" yelled Lucy, looking around for at least a hour for the their missing dragon-slayer.

"Natsu…" whimpered Happy. He had his best friend's scarf in hands, he never let go of it. He was too depressed to let go.

Sighing, Lucy picked up the cat that was sitting down on a large rock, and cradled him; rocking back and forth. "There, there, there… We'll find him… We won't give up…"

Happy nodded. His health worried everyone. He would have been happy one moment then angry the next. He didn't eat as much as he did with Natsu.

"He-hey! I think I see something!" yelled Gray, who was already in his underwear.

"What is it?"

"There's a smoke from a large fire over there!" Gray said, pointing northwest to the black smoke rising.

"Why are we standing here for?! Let's go!" yelled Happy, flying toward the smoke.

Everyone nodded, they had only one thing in mind… Well person… Natsu….

'Natsu… just wait… We're coming…' thought Erza, who was now running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ple-Please Stop! Don't Hurt Them! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" yelled the man in a now dirtied suit. A once maroon suit, now covered in dirt and tears, with blood stains.

Natsu dragged the family, who was tied up, outside. Youngest to oldest.

"Daddy! Help me!" cried the 4 children whose age rounded around 4-9.

"Shut up!" yelled Natsu, kicking the 4 year old. The 4 year old whimpered like a frightened animal.

"Stop it!" cried the man. "P-please…"

Natsu and Aki snickered. Minerva was busy killing the staff and the other unimportant people.

"Natsu… will you please?" asked Aki, smiling cruelly.

Natsu nodded and set the rope of the 4 year old on fire.

"GAHHHHHHH! DADDY!MOMMY! IT HURTS!" yelled the child before turning into a pile of white ashes.

The other children cried at their fallen sibling.

"Where is your secret jewel pile~" asked Aki to the man; who was now whimpering and crying madly.

"I-I will never tell you!" yelled the man.

Natsu snickered and set the 5 year old rope on fire. The boy cried in pain before collapsing, dead. The two dark guild members laughed and asked the man again. Who refused once again.

"LOOK OLD MAN!" yelled Natsu holding the hair of the oldest and last child of the man. "I KILL HER AND YOU TOO IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE THE MONEY IS!"

The man nodded and told him and Aki where the money was. Natsu snickered and lit the last kid's rope on fire.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WEMADE A DEAL!" yelled the man.

"What deal?" Natsu said, before lighting the man's ropes on fire too.

"Ah! I love the screams and pain of people! Right, Natsu?" asked Aki skipping to him, kissing his cheek and handling him the sacks and sack of jewels.

Natsu nodded, and looked up at the mansion. It was enormous. Dark-blue roofing, bright red bricks, and a golden cross on top of the tallest point of the house. It looked like a church instead of a mansion to him.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" chanted Aki and the now arriving Minerva. Natsu was about to lit the house on fire until—

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Natsu turned around, fast. His eyes widen. 'N-no way…' thought Natsu…. 'Happy, Gray, Lucy… Erza… Wendy…'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Gray, "THAT'S NOT YOUR HOUSE! DON'T GO LIGHTING HOUSES ON FIRE!"

"GAHHHHHH!" yelled Wendy.

"WHAT?!"

"H-human… ashes….. its newly burned too…."

"Natsu….?" whispered Lucy.

In a flash, Natsu stood up, smiling like a psychopath at them.

"HELLO FAIRIES~~~!"

The newly arrived group gulped. This is not the Natsu they knew…


	6. Chapter 6

( **HI Guys! Sorry for the late update! I was so busy! And I had writer's block... Sorry)**

Lucy, who was closer to Natsu at this point, backed away. She frightened. 'What happened...' she thought.

Erza re-equipped into her Knight armor.

"Where is the Natsu we know?" she yelled, raising her swords.

Natsu laughed. His laughter was dark, and had a psychotic side to it.

"Erza~ I'm right here~" he said, launching towards her and sweeping her off her feet. "You've grown weak, Erza~"

Erza stood up. 'Damn! He's faster...' she thought.

Gray gritted his teeth. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" A large ice hammer appears and crashes down on Natsu.

Natsu grunts and the hammer are set onto fire. "Gray~ you've become weaker too!"

Lucy whimpered. This is not Natsu they knew. This was a darker and eviler one. "N-Natsu... Please come back with us to Fairy Tail..."

"WHY?! SO YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF ME MORE?! FUCK FAIRY TAIL! ALL OF YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" yelled Natsu, clenching his fists while black flames engulf them.

Aki snickered, "Natsu~ I wanna play with them too~"

Natsu glared at her. "Shut the fuck up."

"W-what did you say to me?!"

"You know I hate repeating myself." said Natsu, launching at Aki, and then punching her through the chest.

Aki coughed out dark red blood. "N-Natsu...?" she coughed out, before finally breathing in her last breath.

Wendy screamed as loud as she can. She was sobbing. She just saw her mentor, her best friend, her brother kill someone he was suppose to be family with.

Minerva stepped back. "Natsu? WE NEEDED HER! JOHNSON QUIT THE GUILD REMEMBER?"

Natsu glared at her. "Don't yell at me..." he said, before launching towards her and twisting her neck until it snapped.

Gray and Erza gasped. Natsu chuckled darkly and quietly. His whole body was engulfed in black flames.

"WHO'S NEXT?!" he yelled.

Gray got in his fighting stance. "ICE MAKE: CANNON"

Natsu easily dodged that one but Erza snuck up behind him and cut his back with a large katana.

"ARGHHH!"

Natsu let out a howl and punched Erza in the stomach. Lucy summoned Leo, Aries and Virgo.

"NATSU?!" cried Leo. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS IS YOURE FAMILY?!"

"Y-yeah! I'm sorry!" cried Aries.

"Stupid spirits." Natsu hissed at them. And went in a full sprint and attacked them. As he attacked them, Erza and Gray went behind him and attacked his back part.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" cried Natsu.

"BLACKED WINGED ARMOR!" yelled Erza, re-equipping.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" cried Gray, a magic circle appears and creates him a cannon.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR" sobbed out Wendy, taking in a deep breath.

The trio attacked him. Natsu cried out a mighty roar. The cut Erza made before made him slow, so he was hit full on.

Natsu collapsed onto one knee. "Dammit! I need more power!" he tried to stand but Erza held him down with all her power, she had to get help from Gray as Lucy tied him up.

"You coming home, Natsu..." said Happy. "We all missed you!"

Natsu spitted at Happy's tear soaked face. "Fuck you all!"

Happy let out a loud sob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NATSUUUU" cried the guild embracing the tied up dragon slayer.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Fairies!"

Natsu struggled in the fire proof rope. "Dammit!"

Makarov noticed the strange power coming from their beloved dragon slayer. "Natsu, my child, what is this intense power?"

Natsu spitted at him. "Don't call me your child you fucking asshole!"

Sting kicked him. "DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT OUR MASTER!"

Natsu grunted. "So the stupid blonde and his emo companion are still here... how interesting..."

Sting growled at him. How dare he call him dumb and his dear friend (a/n: and Lover) an emo.

"STING!, Rogue! And team Natsu!" called Makarov. " COME TO MY OFFICE!"

Natsu growled when he heard the name 'team natsu'. Natsu had picked up a sharp rock on the floor and began to saw the ropes off.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Lucy, plus Rogue and Sting went to the office.

"Yes sir?" asked Sting

"Don't anger Natsu... There is something wrong about him. And we need to find out why..." said Makarov, rubbing his chin.

"Well-" .started Erza, until there was a scream from downstairs.

The door flew open.

"I"LL KILL YOU ALL!"


End file.
